1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for chiropractic tables and particularly to an adjustable ankle stirrup device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, chiropractic tables are provided with ankle stirrups which include upstanding brackets on opposite sides of the table fixedly mounted near the foot thereof. Leather straps or the like are secured to the brackets and are adpated to be wrapped around the patient's legs near the ankles for restraining the patient against movement toward the head of the table during treatment. For a short person, since the stirrups are located near the foot of the table, applying the ankle straps positions the patient improperly too far toward the foot of the table. In those instances the straps are not used, requiring other techniques for retaining the patient in proper position on the table.